La voluntad de la asesina
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: En la edad media feminista: Shinichi Kudo es uno de los hijos de la jefa del famoso clan de los Kudo. Ran Mouri es la llamada "Asesina de los Mouri" y es la prima de la jefa del clan más poderoso de Japón. Él fue criado entre algodones, ella tiene un pasado que prefiere olvidar. Cuando las dos cosas se junten ocurrirá una masacre. Pero, a pesar de todo ¿Podrán enamorarse? (S/R)


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, los que me conocen saben que a mi me gusta el Conan x Ai. Pero me se me dio el capricho de escribir un Shinichi x Ran.**

**Esta historia es una adaptación (mucha adaptación, ya que lo he cambiado casí todo) de "La fuerza del Highlander" de Monica McCarty con los personajes de Detective Conan (y otros muchos inventados por mi) de Gosho Aoyama.**

**La verdad, no se que me dío para querer escribirlo pero ya que he empezado no tengo ganas de parar.**

**Los cambios que vais a ver en la historia es la familia de Shinichi y Ran, ya que para que se adaptarán a los protagonistas del libro es que:**

**1- Shinichi tiene dos hermanas mayores, Masako y Kirm. Conan, en vez de su otra personalidad, es su hermano pequeño (y tiene doce/trece años a medida que evoluciona la historia. No siete, como en el anime.)**

**2- Ran tiene un hermano mayor, una hermana mayor y un hermano mellizo, Torhre, Rime y Herny. Tiene una prima, Ankira (la cual es Vermouth en uno de sus muchos disfraces.) También tiene un padrastro, pero ese personaje, al igual que Torhre, no saldrá en la historia más que únicamente nombrado.**

**¡Espero que os guste! **

* * *

><p><em>Japón, isla de Beika. Castillo de los Kudo de Beika. Primavera de 1608.<em>

Shinichi Kudo se obserbo a si mismo por ultima vez en el espejo con toda la arrogancia y la autosuficiencia que su madre, una de las mujeres mas poderosas y ricas de todo Japon, le habia permitido tener desde que nacio… y no era poca. El muy cabron era un hijo de puto mimado. Un pricipito que vive de puto padre en un castillo de cristal super perfecto sin mover un puto dedo.  
>Repitio ese gesto unas cuantas veces, admirado por la increible belleza que reflectida mientras llevava puesto su traje nuevo. Un traje creado por los mejores sastres y costureros de Inlaterra.<br>Unos pasos por detrás del joven moreno de ojos azules se encontraba un ancino llamado Agasa. Una de las poquisimas personas que tenian la suerte de ser tratados medianamente bien por Shinichi. Hiroshi Agasa era el niñero de Shinichi. Lo fue desde que nacio y siempre lo seria. Al igual que lo era de Masako, Kirm y Conan. Sus hermanas y hermano. Pero, aunque nunca lo reconociese en voz alta, mas que nada para que el ego de Shinichi no fuese ya mas grande de lo que era, habia algo en el aura egocentrica y a la vez inocente de ese chico que lo hacia su faborito. Un niño mimado que no entendia nada que no fuese dinero, su posición social, alta por ser hijo de mujer noble y a la vez baja por ser un hombre, o su ropa. El joven, a pesar de ser un adolescente muy movidito, nunca habia demostrado deseos sexuales por ninguna mujer, pero existian muchas mujeres que querian hecharle el guante. Shinichi jugaba con ellas y luego les dava la patada de la forma mas inteligente posible. Y es que, a pesar de ser un principe criado entre algodones, que nuca habia asistido a clases y totalmente insconciente que, a pesar de tener diecisiete años ya, creia que los niños aparecian por arte de magia, era un chabal muy espabilado en el grandioso siempre de moda, arte de dar calabazas. Por la simple razon de que jubaba con ventaja. Todas las mujeres que le pretendian eran gerreras cabezas huecas que solo lo querian para un jugete sexual. Pero no todas eran ese tipo de mujer. Y eso era lo que le inquietaba a Agasa.  
>Savia que si Shinichi no aprendia a ir con cuidado y seguia jugando con fuego tan a la ligera. Lo mejor que podria llegar a pasarle fuera que unicamente… lo violaran.<br>Entonces se acabo la inocencia.  
>-¿Qué te parece viejo? –le pregunto Shinichi a Agasa girandose hacia el y poniendose en un sitio alto para que Hiroshi lo contemplara mejor. No se molesto de que lo llamara viejo. Savia que era con cariño. De hecho, el mismo le habia pedido que le llamara así hacia años. De alguna forma lo ayudaba a superar el hecho de que ya habia llegado a una edad… envidiable.- Es una pasada.<br>Hiroshi arrugo la nariz ante la mirada de autosuficiencia y autoridad de la que Shinichi se creia dueño, solo por estar encima de una banqueta.  
>-"Una pasada" –dijo Hiroshi imitando la voz de un joven. Esta vez fue Shinichi quien arrugo la nariz. Savia lo que venia ahora.<br>"Mierda de adolescencia" penso el moreno y es que para Hiroshi, cualquier excusa era buena para adentrar a "su niño" en el trepidante mundo de las mujeres. Aunque nunca se habia atrevido a tocar el tema… fuerte. Shinichi tomo asiento en la banqueta, curiso de como empezaria su niñero la charla para que pareciera que queria hablar de otra cosa totalmente diferente, aunque siempre se le notaba el plumero.  
>-Mas bien indecente. –Empezo a recriminarle. Y después prosigio, la charla de hoy seria difente. No tenia pensado decirle de donde venian los niños, pero le diria lo suficiente para que se enterase de una vez que lo que querian las mujeres de el no era precisamente su cara bonita… y lo que se jugaba si alguna llegaba a conseguirlo por metodos… indecentes.- El pantalón marca mucho.<br>Shinichi se sonrojo ante ese comentario sin saber porque. Despues, en un reflejo involuntario se levanto y vobio a mirarse al espejo, esta vez mas atrás para poder percibir lo que pasaba por sus partes bajas. Por supuesto que marcaba, comprobo Shinichi a su pesar, aunque sin entender que importaba eso, tenia que darle la razon a Agasa, cosa que no le gustaba ni un pelo. ¡Dios! Por supuesto que marcaba. Tanto que casi era transparente, incluso se podia percibir el tono rosado de…  
>Shinichi se puso como un tomate solo de pensarlo. Lo odiaba, odiaba tener que darle la razon a Agasa o a cualquier otra persona, odiaba sonrojarse sin saber porque. Odiaba esos calores que sentia en la entrepierna cada vez una mujer gerrera medio desnuda –casi todas- invadian su espacio personal. Odia no poder controlarlo, lo unico de su vida que no podia controlar mediante el dinero o su cara bonita. A veces esos deseos de alibiarse eran tantos que muchas veces estubo a punto de tirarse encima de alguna… ¿Para que? No tenia ni idea. En esa gerra, era el instinto lo que importaba. Sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie lo notase.<br>-No se… - empezo a decir Agasa cortado, estubo a punto de acumular todas las fuerzas necesarias para hacer a Shinichi un hombre mediante palabras, pero al ver la cara sonrojada del joven refletida en el espejo…- No entiendo como teniendo el armario lleno de trajes carisimos –remarco la palabra carisimos- la mayoria sin estrenar, tengas el capricho de haber pedido que te hicieran un traje en Inlaterra. –suspiro- Solo el traslado hasta aquí ha costado un ojo de la cara… menudo malgasto de dinero.  
>- Y a ti que te importa. –Esta vez el de ojos azules estaba rojo de ira. –total, el dinero no era tullo.<br>El anciano de pelo y bigote blanco se asusto. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Shinichi hablar así. No era el tono de crio mimado al que estaba acostumbrado a oirle usar. Era un tono de enfado inhumano, parecia entono tranquilo, pero en sus ojos cielo brillaba la chispa de la ira. Eso le dejo claro al anciano que tras la compra de aquella ropa se escondia algo mas importante.  
>Despues, ambos parecieron tranquilizarse.<br>-Agase…- empezo Shinichi.  
>-Dime.<br>-Cuentamelo otra vez. –pidio Shinichi con pena en sus ojos.  
>El anciano savia perfectamente a que se referia. Tanto Shinichi como sus tres hermanos eran fruto del amor imposible entre una Kudo y un Mouri. Solo habia una razon para que Shinichi quisiese escuchar la pastelosa historia de amor de sus padres. Sin embargo sus ojos lo decian todo. Hiroshi se insulto a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.<br>Su madre se lo habia pedido otra vez, le habia pedido aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de una mujer.  
>-Shinichi… -quiso empezar el hombre, pero fue interrumpido.<br>-¿¡Por que no puede darse cuenta de que me esta pidiendo un imposible!?  
>-Por que quiere protejerte. –Shinichi levanto la cabeza impresionado.- No tienes ni idea de la crueldad de las mujeres.<br>Estaba a punto de drle la charla de la cigüeña cuando una tercera persona irrumpio en los aposentos de Shinichi con aire alarmado. Era Conan, el hermano pequeño de Shinichi.  
>-¡Shin! –grito desde el pasillo con la puerta ya abierta.- Es horrible, tienes que ayudarme.<br>-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto cogiendo al niño de doce años por los hombros fingiendo una tranquilidad inhumana que no sentía. Svia perfectamente que su hermano no se alarmaba así por cualquier tonteria.  
>-Es que Ai… -al oir mencionar a la niña a Shinichi y Agase les entro un panico desmedido. Pero por razones diferentes.<br>-Te he dicho millones de vezes que nunca deveis juntar a los perros con los gatos recien nacidos. –le grito zarandeandole.

Conan se mobio como pudo intentdo zafarse de la presion que ejercia sobre el su hermano mayor, nervioso, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que Shinichi aceptara ayudarle.

-Uno de los criados me pidio que vijilase a los perros, y como Ai estaba conmigo lo hicimos juntos. –En ese momento Shinichi solto a Conan.

Como Ai tenia ya trece años hacia meses que habia empezado para las practicas para la lucha. Como no estaban en guerra las profesoras les concedian a las mas jóvenes que empezaban ese año unos dias de descanso, pero poco. Ai estaba libre desde ayer y no era de estrañar que quisiese pasar el tiempo con Conan y compañía.

-Estubimos vigilandolos un tiempo pero nos aburrimos. Ai queria soltarlos –Conan escondio su cara bajo el flequillo, avergonzado- intente detenerla, pero era mas fuerte que yo y no pude hacer nada.

Tanto Shinichi como Agasa savian que el niño mentia, el nunca habia sido capaz de negarle nada a la niña pelirroja de tonos castaños.

-Se escaparon, ibamos a buscarlos juntos… Atrapamos a todos menos a Baxter y a un gatito. –Al joven moreno se le helo la sangre.

Baxter era el perro mas grande de todos los que habia en el castillo, ya entendia por que su hermano le pedia ayuda. No se atrevia a enfrentarse a esa mole de pelo y queria que lo hiciera el.

"Sera…" penso el moreno de ojos azules mayor.

-Iba a pedirle a Ai que lo hiciera, pero en ese momento tenia que volber a los entrenamientos…

-Y a mi que –casi le grito Shinichi.- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer – no tenia nada, pero un niño mimado como el, le gustaba joder a la gente. Hacerse el especial.- Vete a pedirle ayuda a Masako o a Kirm.

El niño temblo.

-Masako y Kirm son chicas. –mjeres mas bien, pero Conan no entendia la diferencia.- Estaran viendo laevolucion de las alumnas mayores junto con madre. Si se lo digo a ellas se lo diran a Ai, ella se sentira culpable y llorara… ¡Y no me gusta verla llorar!

Shinichi se giro para ver a Hiroshi. Ai era su hija, la unica que habia tenido y la unica familia que le quedaba por que su mujer murio en el campo de batalla justo una semana después de dar a luz. Como era natural, el tampoco queria ver a su hija llorar por una tonteria semejante. Aunque ambos savian que no lloraria por el gato, si no por haber decepcionado a Conan. Ambos niños tenian una especie de… respeto mutuo.

En los ojos de Agasa, Shinichi vio una reprimenda que podia traducirse como esto: "No le nieges ayuda a tu hermano por una tonteria semejante."

-Esta bien, ire –cedio en un suspiro. A Conan le brillaron los ojos.

-Sabía que podia contar contigo Shin-chan.

Entonces hecho a correr y Shinichi tras el.

Conan salio de los muros del castillo pasando por la entrada hasta el jardin que estaba fuera de las murallas. Entonces Shinichi se dio cuenta de algo por como le miraban todas las mujeres que salian a su paso. Mujeres y chicas que eran invitadas de su madre a unos juegos en los que se determinaria quien era merecedora de la mano de Shinichi.

Shinichi sintio que se le caia el alma a los pies pero no aminoro el paso: Todabia llevaba puesto el traje nuevo y aun por encima iba descalzo.

En cuento alcanzo a Conan ya fuera de la muralla sentia sus pies manchados de tierra.

-Oye, -le recrimino- podrias haberme dejado un poco de tiempo para cambiarme.

Conan giro la cabeza sin parar de correr hacia delante. Miro a Shinichi de arriba abajo y después contesto.

-¿Por que? Si vas bien. – y después volbio a girar la cabeza y correr todavía mas rapido mientras su hermano bufaba detrás de el.

¡Hermanos! Podia llevar puesto un saco y ni se daria cuenta, o no le daria importancia.

Shinichi supo que estaban cerca cuando ollo a lo lejos los ladridos de Baxter. El perro le estaba ladrando a una rama de un arbol solitario. El unico en kilómetros de campo. En cuanto llegaron junto a el Shinichi miro atrás. No se habian alegado mucho, pero lo suficiente para que ya ni se viera el jardin. Despues, en una de las ramas mas altas del arbol, medio oculto entre las hojas encontro una pequeña bola de pelo blanca con manchas naranjas que maullaba de miedo. Shinichi jimio al ver la altura a la que estaba.

-Baxter, –dijo este con su marcada superioridad, el perro dejo de ladrar y lo miro- a casa. –Le ordeno tajante mientras señalaba un punto en el horizonte, ya que el castillo no estaba a la vista.

El perro bajo las orejas con aire de pena y se froto contra la pierna de Shinichi por si conseguía ablandarle. El moreno de ojos azules se lo nego con la cabeza.

-¡A casa!

Baxter vobio a jemir y se fue hacia el castillo al trote mientras Conan miraba a su hermano mayor como si acabara de presenciar un milagro.

-¿Como lo consigues? Eres el unico de todo el castillo al que le hace caso.

Shinichi se mordio la lengua intentando ahorrarse un comentario sarcasrtico.

"Por que soy el unico que le da ordenes" queria decir, pero se lo guardo.

-¿Cómo ha podido subirse tan alto?

Shinichi contemplaba alucinado la altura. Increible como un gato tan pequeño podia trepar tanto. Hasta a el le davan mareos, y eso que estaba abajo.

-Al principio solo habia llegado a las primeras ramas, pero cuando escale para cogerlo elsubia mas cuando yo me acercaba. Hubo un punto en el que no podia trepar mas así que baje y fui a buscarte. Shinichi abrio los ojos como platos.

-¡Y esperas que trepe!

-Pu… pues si. Antes lohacias todo el tiempo.

Shinichi parecia a punto de estallar… pero de miedo.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta se me ha pasado la edad de trepar a los arboles.

-Venga –Conan le puso ojitos- por mi. –Y para mas expectación el gato solto otro maullido.

-Vale, esta bien. –Despues, miro arriba y a su hermano otra vez- Ayudame a quitarme esto.

Puede que se hubiera manchado los pies, pero no pensaba mancharse el traje nuevo que tan caro habia costado.

A Conan le fue mas difícil de lo que creia quitarle la ropa a su hermano. A simple vista parecia poco, pero en realidad eran muchas prendas y la mayoria estaban pegadas al cuerpo de Shinichi con unos lazos muy apretados.

-¿Se puede saber por que llevas tanta ropa? –Se quejo el niño moreno cansado.

"Buena pregunta" penso Shinichi. Una nueva oportunidad para chinchar a su hermano.

-Por que es lo que llevan los herederos. –eso a Conan le importo un bledo pero Shinichi iba a meter el dedo en la llaga.- Lo entenderas cuando seas mayor.

Y dio en el blanco. Eso a Conan le dolio en el alma, no le gustaba que insinuasen que era un niño que no savia nada. –cuando en realidad savia mas que Shin… sobretodo en ciertos temas.-. Oculto sus ojos en el flequillo, se mordio la lengua y dejo la ropa doblada encima de un tronco contado a hachazos.

Shinichi, que se habia quedado en calzoncillos unicamente, empezo a subir ante la mirada expectante de su hermano, el cual sus pensamientos rodaban.

"Lo conseguira. No lo conseguira."

Mientras Shinichi iba apollandose de rama en rama, las que le parecian mas gruesas, antes siempre comprobaba si podrian con su peso. De fondo, el gato maullaba. Era el unico ruido que se oia en ese momento. De vez en cuando, el de ojos azules soltaba algun "Au" cada vez que se clababa una astilla en los pies.

Cuando ya estubo cerca del gato, solo unas ramas mas abajo, las ramas parecian palillos y Shinichi estaba seguro de que no podia subir mas por que si no… adios. Quedaria hecho tortilla.

Con un sudor frio estiro el brazo todo lo que pudo hasta que logro ponerlo en contacto con la bola de pelo. Con una mano lo saco de la rama y lo junto en su pecho. El gato maullo de alegria mientras clababa las uñas en la piel de Shinichi. Le dolia pero aun así solto un suspiro de alibio.

Bajo por unas cuantas ramas, esta vez ayudado solo con una mano. Todabia estaba alto cuando se encontro con su hermano, que tambien habia escalado.

-Damelo a mi, yo lo bajo. –Dicho esto Shinichi volbio a estirar el brazo hasta que Conan copio al gato y bajo lo mas rapido que pudo. Shinichi quiso seguirle pero… oh oh.

Una de las ramas en las que apollo el pie se acababa de resquebrajar y ahora estaba colgado de un brazo. Estaba demasiado alto para saltar.

-Gracias Shin. Te devo la vida. –Oyo que le gritaba su hermano… desde lejos.

-Espera Conan. ¡Ayudame a bajar!

Pero Conan estaba ya muy lejos.

-Cuando lo pille… -musito intentando no mirar abajo.

A Shinichi no le quedaba otra que esperar hasta que su hermano se acordase de él o de que lo empezaran a hechar en falta. Gimio al darse cuenta de que tranquilamente podia quedarse ahí colgado toda la noche.

-Cuando lo pille…

-Um… me parece que eso ya lo has dicho. –Dijo una voz femenina pero minimamente ruda desde abajo.

A Shinichi casi le da un telele pero logro recomponerse y mirar abajo. Efectibamente hay abajo habia una chica de pelo castaño largo y una especie de cuerno en la cabeza.

Entonces Shinichi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba:

Estaba colgado de un arbol, en calzoncillos y con una desconocida mirandolo fijamente.

Se puso como un tomate.

Shinichi no savia que hacer, basicamente por que no podia hacer nada. La verddad es que necesitaba ayuda, y eso se notaba. Pero preferiria que la persona que viniese en su ayuda. no fuese una chica, obviamente desnocida, obviamente de su edad (con lo que podria deleitarse al verle semi desnudo), obviamente extranjera, por sus ropas, obviamente una gerrera Mouri (tambien por su acento y sus ropas).

Habria jurado que esa chica no era una gerrera cualquiera. Talvez una jefa... un poco joven para ser jefa. Puede que la hija de una jefa, si eso seria lo mas normal.

La chica lo miraba, pero no con actitud obscena, le miraba la cara, como si le soara pero no terminaba de encuadrar a Shinichi en sus recuerdos.

Asi paso una rato hasta que rama cedio mas con un crujido y los despertaron como de una ensoñacion.

-¿Vuestro nombre milady? -le pregunto a pesar de su precaria situacion.- Estais en tierras de los Kudo. -le informo un tanto a la defensiva.

Una Mouri en territorio Kudo no era algo que se viese todos los dias. Aunque algun que otro Mouri aparecia despues de la boda de los padres de Shinichi.

-Ah, entonces llege a mi destino.

-¿Habeis venido para la reunion?

-Entre otras cosas.

Asi que aquella chica queria pretenderle, entonces sin duda era hija de jefa.

Entro otras cosas no le dijo su nombre todabia, aunque su nombre no importaba. Tenia brazos y piernas con los que poder ayudarle a bajar del arbol.

-Bueno... que... ¿Es que vais a quedaros hay todo el dia?

Ella nego

-Entonces ¿Podriais ayudarme a bajar? -pregunto un tanto arrogante.

-En verdad podria -Shinichi se estremecio cuando sintio la mirada de los ojos azules de la desconocida por todo su cuerpo... sobretodo la parte tapada.- pero, por otra parte, no todos los dias se encuentra colgando de un arbol a un guapeton desnudo.

Shinichi abrio la boca de par en par y se sonrojo todabia mas. ¡Como se atrevia, la muy arrogante!

-¡No estoy desnudo! -chillo- y si os molestarais en levantar la vista (lejos de mis calzones) veriais que no estoy colgado, si no atascado. Necesito ayuda. -despues señalo con la mano libre todo el espacio vacio en el que solo estaban la guerrera, el caballo de esta y el mismo.- Vuestra ayuda por que aquí no hay un alma mas.

Ella parecio ahogar una risa, eso enfurecio a Shinichi. Alterado, uso el mismo tono de voz que cuando le esigia algo a sus hermanas.

-¡Daos prisa y ayudadme a bajar! ¡AHORA!

Supo que habia cometido un error cuando vio que ella se puso seria de repente, visiblemente enfadada.

-Sabes que te digo -se dirigio a el sin utilizar el "usted"- que ¡NO! -grito imitandole e hizo ademan de irse.


End file.
